


Letting Go

by SmokeandBones



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Found Family, Sabrewing Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeandBones/pseuds/SmokeandBones
Summary: She needed to see it one last time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Letting Go

" _Where are you going? It is almost midnight.”_

Violet’s voice echoed in Lena's mind as she climbed out the window, ran through the yard and onto the dark streets of Duckburg.

Of course, Violet hadn't caught Lena this time. They hadn't had a conversation since a few hours ago; the family finished dinner and headed off to bed. Violet accompanied Lena to her room, hugged her goodnight then proceeded back to her own room.

It wasn't like this was Lena's first time sneaking out of the flat.

Whenever she took her nightly walks, it was to maintain the habit she had picked up over the fifteen years of being alone. Well, as alone as she could be what with Magica nagging her 24/7.

She'd get restless and take walks around town. The loneliness she used to feel remained.

This time however, meant more to her than just lounging around the park or killing time by graffitiing abandoned buildings.

Instead of going down Main Street, she made her way uptown, making it to the boardwalk and finally jumping a few feet onto the sand. Her eyes narrowed toward the familiar rows of bleachers.

Once she had gotten onto the stage of the amphitheater, she stepped on the loose door that opened and revealed a staircase.

Lena sighed as she descended.

Once inside, she turned on the fluorescent light, gazing around the dimly lit room that she had once called home. Memories that would haunt her for who knows how long all came back to her.

For a moment tears began to well in her eyes. She wiped them away before they could make their way down her face.

She glared at the curtain on the wall that hid elaborate plot to trap Scrooge in his dime.

Every time she'd sleep in that bed it only caused her to wake up with another nightmare. Thankful the lava lamp was the closest thing that always ended up soothing her.

Every word spoken in the small space were words of ridicule and hatred. Magica was never the comforting or supportive type.

Lena walked around merely contemplating whether she should or rather if she wanted to take anything for a keepsake. But she reminded herself she stole everything in here in order to survive or just what interested her.

Now that she was living with the Sabrewings, they immediately became aware she didn't have much of anything to call her own. So Ty and Indy gradually took it upon themselves to make sure she had all the necessities that of what they already had to offer her; a roof over her head, a bigger bed, clothes, but most importantly: love.

She was grateful they even accepted her in the first place.

Just the thought of waking up tomorrow morning to her dads’ and sister’s happy faces made her feel wanted.

Lena nodded. She turned on her heel, walked over to the doorway, stopped, looked over her shoulder for one last look to remind her that she never had to be lonely again.

It was time to move on.

“Goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos, comment, what have you!


End file.
